


Kid Flash

by Gabberwocky



Series: Bluepulse Week 2016 [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff, cannonical character death mentioned, this prompt was so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Bluepulse Week day 5- Season 3A moment in time where Bart regrets.





	

Somedays, Bart couldn’t take it.

He thought he’d eventually take Wally’s role, but he assumed that he’d be the Kid Flash to Wally’s Flash, not that Wally would… die and he’d be left to wear the yellow suit that was jarring against his sorrow filled expression- everyone’s sorrow filled expressions whenever he ran past and they forgot for a split second that he wasn’t Wally, he was Bart. 

Somedays, Bart just wished he could be Impulse again.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bart” Jaime called gently, walking into the memorial room in the Watchtower. “You doing ok?”

I...I don’t think I can do it, Jaime…” Bart said, curling into himself as he stood in front of Wally’s hologram. 

“Do what, chiquito?” 

“Be Kid Flash.” 

Jaime quickly moved towards his boyfriend. “Amor, you’re an amazing Kid Flash. You give everyone hope.” 

“I guess… it just doesn’t feel right, like he’s still here somewhere.” 

“Who?”  
“Wally. I can feel him, sometimes, when I run.” 

Jaime smiled, wrapping his arms around Bart’s waist. “He would have wanted you to be the Kid Flash, Bart. He’d be proud of you, like I am.”

“I wish he was still here.” Bart said. 

“I think we all do, sometimes.”

“It should have been me… I shouldn’t even be here.” 

“Hey, hey, amor, don’t say that. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” 

Bart sighed, leaning into Jaime’s chest and looking up at Wally. 

“I’ll give it a little more time but… sometimes I feel like he’s haunting me when I wear his suit.”

Jaime nodded. “That’s ok. If you really feel that way, you don’t have to wear it, you can be Impulse.” He turned Bart around and cupped his face in his hands, wiping away the redhead’s tears. “I just want to see you smile again.” The hispanic boy stated lovingly, pressing a kiss to the speedster’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD this was so hard to write and that's why it's so short. Sorry guys, tomorrow's prompt should be longer.


End file.
